


Welcome Back to Sweater Town [Podfic]

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Knitting, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sweater Curse, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: Mabel keeps coming home to boxes of mystery yarn. Pacifica may know more than she’s letting on.





	Welcome Back to Sweater Town [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Back to Sweater Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510461) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



> Runs 8:58. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo.

  


**MP3 [2.4 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Not%20My%20Podfic/Welcome%20Back%20to%20Sweater%20Town.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [2.7 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Not%20My%20Podfic/Welcome%20Back%20to%20Sweater%20Town.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a new frontier. Tried podficcing for the first time and this is the end result. burglebezzlement, I've loved every fic of yours that I've read and I greatly appreciate that you have a blanket permission statement. Thanks for being my guinea pig.


End file.
